


Two Sides of I Love You

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Karl and Anders love each other, through and through.





	Two Sides of I Love You

It’s early morning in Kinloch Hold.

Two men lay huddled together in a bed too small for them.

“Anders." 

The voice is soft and sweet, washing over Anders in a warming embrace. Not yet ready to open his eyes and face the day, he instead withdraws further beneath the itchy wool blanket and curls against something solid and hot. 

"It’s nearly sunrise.”

Fingers gingerly thread through his hair in a gentle rhythm, drawing a hum of pleasure that vibrates through his chest. The body beside his rumbles, chuckling. Lips find their way to his forehead, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“The templars will be starting roll call soon,” and then, “Please, love.”

Anders grumbles, eyes sliding open to see his lover’s face hovering inches from his own. Karl’s expression is of tender love and admiration, lips curving up and eyes twinkling even in the light of a single candle.

“I love you,” Anders whispers, reaching up to trace the lines and planes of Karl’s face.

Karl smiles at him. “I love you too.”

 

✹ ✹ ✹ ✹ ✹

 

It’s late at night in Kirkwall’s Chantry.

Two men kneel on the cold stone floor, arms thrown around each other.

“Anders.”

The voice is shaking, pleading with him, which makes Anders grasp on harder. He once said he’d give up anything in the world to hear that voice again, but ‘no, not this way, please.’

“Please, kill me before I forget again.”

The request hits him like a punch to the gut, harsh and devastating, nothing like how Karl’s hand cradles his head now, fingers threading through his hair one last time.

“Please, love. More templars will be coming soon.”

It’s true, and being caught this way by reinforcements would spell doom for them all. Drawing a knife from his belt, Anders takes the handle in his shaking hand, his other still flat against his old lover’s back. Steadying his hold, he points it towards the man’s chest, right where it would pierce his heart between his ribs with surgical precision.

“I love you,” Anders whispers hoarsely, trying his best to make those three words portray what he feels–all the pain and loss, a desperate final apology.

Karl smiles at him, but it fades just as the emotion in his voice. “I loved you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> saving this from the tumblr purge of 2018
> 
> find me there and pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
